Secrets
by McGeesababe13
Summary: Rose and Dimitri love each other but life is hard when their relationship status is only allowed to be teacher-student! what happened if he had never been changed after the strigoi resuce mission? this is one option. What ifd when they r found out?
1. knock knock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or anything to do with it!  
Author's Note: Here is my story!! Took me a couple of days and hopefully will b finished soon! It will get there just hold on, till the next chapter or two. Xoxox p.s please review and tell me what u think!!**

Rose looked out the window, sad and disappointed. He was late again. Wait a minute. What was that ... something moving near a tree not far away. Naahhh it was going the wrong way. Why did he have to be such a god? He was always late, but at least he was there for her when she needed him. Like that time when the Strigio attack. Luckily on the rescue mission he wasn't harmed but she was and he sat by her bedside every minute (as her instructor of course).

There came a knock at the door.

Rose ran to the door, flung it open not even bothering to hide her expectations.

He was beautiful. Incredible. Even in the dim light coming from her bedside table lamp and the hallway light 50 meters down the hall way.

"Roza, I am late again, can you ever forgive me?" He asked kneeling down on one knee. He made the puppy dog eyes that he knew Rose couldn't resist.

"Maybe, maybe not" Rose said looking out in the hallway to see if anyone was coming "Come in."

Dimitri stood up and walked into the room. As he past Rose in the door way he made sure his head past over the top of her head. He took in the biggest sniff. Her scent was intoxicating.

Rose quietly closed the door before turning around to face Dimitri. As soon as she did she was forced up against the door, Dimitri crushing his body against hers.

"Where were you this time?" Rose asked starting to feel the closeness of their bodies.

"In the staffroom." He replied coolly, leaning in towards her lips. Making their noses touch just at the tip. Rose's heart started really pounding.

"Doing what?" she asked looking into his eyes. Trying to keep her breathing as even as possible.

"Teacher stuff." He replied keeping his god-like composure as he tilted his head to the side, sliding his nose down her cheek. To her ear, letting his lips graze ever so slightly at her jawbone.

"Like?" Rose asked, her breathing hitched as he placed a kiss to the lobe of her ear.

"Stuff." He said before placing another kiss on her neck. The way his lips felt on her skin, even though the kisses were light and sweet left her skin burning and on fire.

"No answer, no forgiveness" She said pushing him away, not happy with the last answer. He looked confused and saddened at being pushed away. "Don't give me that face!"

"What face?" Dimitri said with full knowledge of what face he was making and what effect it had on her.

"That one!" Rose said looking away, she wasn't going to be sucked into this again for the third night in a row.

"Fine, I was writing a report for Headmistress Kirova." He said stepping towards her.

"Really?"

"Yes" he stepped closer.

"What about?" She said turning to look at him. His eyes filled with sincerity.

"About you, and before you ask any more questions it is about your progress." He said slipping his arms around her waist, pulling their bodies together again. Rose loved the way she could feel his breath slowly climb down her skin. It was like stepping into the shower first thing.

"OK, and the past three nights?" She dared to ask, looking up feeling a hair stray from his ponytail fall on her face.

"Same thing." He replied placing a light, soft, tender kiss on her lips.

"Can you tell me what it is about?" she asked recovering from the kiss "Have I been a bad person?"

"Nope, every teacher has to write a report on your for the classes you have with them and Kirova has decided I need to write one too." he explained "Does that satisfy you?"

Rose thought about this. It seemed reasonable. It made sense. She smiled and nodded. Standing on her tippy toes she kissed him. Dimitri loved how Rose was like this, she wasn't happy unless she got the right answer. He stepped back picking up Rose bridal style as he did, not breaking their kiss. She hooked her arms around his neck just for the sake of not letting him go. Dimitri walked across her bedroom and gently lay Rose down on her bed. Placing a leg on either side of her hips Dimitri lay down on top of Rose.

"So …" Rose said breaking the kiss "How was work today?" looking into Dimitri's eyes, her eyes smiling too.

"Apart from being beaten up by that chair this morning the best bit was training you." He thought about how when he'd gotten up to leave Rose last night and her desk chair was in the way. He stubbed his toe, caused a loud noise, had to hide in her ridiculously small closet when people came to see what happened and she had to fake it by stubbing her own toe on the chair. In training he was teaching Rose how to distract an opponent till you find a suitable weapon. A lot of physical work was required.

"I liked training too, but not the you leaving me bit." Rose said, she liked being close to him again. He kissed her neck.

"I don't like leaving either but this relationship is banned." He said kissing her collarbone.

"I no, I no, the whole student-teacher thing" Rose said as she started to pull his shirt off "It sucks!"

"Which bit the bit where I Love You or the whole I am your teacher bit?" he asked letting her pull the shirt over his head and drop it on the floor.

"The teacher bit!" Rose said kissing him. Running her hands over the body she'd had so many nights to memorise.


	2. bye bye's

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
Author's Note: this is the second part I 'spose, hhmmmm…. It is different working with a secret relationship coz they can't be seen in public for dating reasons. PLEASE REVIEW, tell me what you think and tell your friends about it!! xoxoxox**

**Previous chapter: **"The teacher bit!" Rose said kissing him. Running her hands over the body she'd had so many nights to memorise.

**Continued …**"Roza I know you've heard me say this a lot but I LOVE YOU!" Dimitri declared, kissing Rose's jaw line as she run her hands up and down his body.

Rose noticed how thick and taught his leg muscles were and right now she was allowed to touch them. She watched is fascination during lessons, wondering about what it would be like to feel those muscles in action. But for now she was going to settle for them unmoving (at the moment ). She ran her hands down his abs (defined by not overly obvious), over his hip bones, down the sides of his thighs. Feeling how hard his thigh muscles were working to keep him from collapsing into her as she explored his body.

Although she did it often it never got any easier. Rose was the only one he could think about like this and it never helped when she did this. He could never sleep after lying here with her.

"Roza …" he managed to say. Huskily and showing his instability is voice came with little control. He often found it hard to concentrate and have control around her let alone have her hands all over his body.

"Yes sir?" Rose questioned as her hands came back up his body, she felt his soft warm lips against her own lips.

"Are you doing a dance thingy for that teacher student dance?" he said realising that he'd be there and he was actually allowed to have fun. He was also one of the major supervisors of rehearsals. But it was for the boys rehearsals though.

"Yes, are you one the supervisors for rehearsals?" Rose asked hoping that he wasn't. She wanted to surprise him with her routine.

"For the boys, yes." He said looking into her as she buried her face in his bare chest and lightly kissed the soft, warm skin.

"You do know that most of the dances will be to normal, recent music tight?" She asked. She stopped kissing his chest to nod. Then she went back to kissing his chest again.

"Yes I know that." He said. He took in every beautiful curve she had. It wasn't the reason he loved her but it certainly was one of them.

***

They lay there kissing and talking quietly till the sun started setting.

"Good night Roza" Dimitri said putting his pants, shirt and jacket back on. Rose really did love taking his clothes off but he had to keep persuading her to leave his briefs on 'in case they were caught'.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep now" Rose said watching Dimitri fold her clothes neatly and place them on her desk chair "but good night all the same."

"Did I ever say I was going to be able to sleep?" He said placing a final kiss on her forehead.

"Yes!" Rose said cheekily, poking her tongue out at him while trying not to laugh.

"Well … I must remember what I say shouldn't I." He joked back as he walked to the door laughing.

"Bye bye" she whispered.

"Don't forget that you're my number one girl." He said before opening the door and stepping out.

He closed the door quietly and slipped out of the building. Rose watched him with ease as he walked across the grounds to the teachers dorm.


	3. rehearsals

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Author's Note: I decided that this could be like their 'coming out'! but that wont be for like the next couple of chapters ;) so I hope that you like it! I know it is short but I was kinda hinting at the next chapter!! Review it and tell me what you think!!! xoxoxo **

**A few days later - **Rose was practicing her 'dance thingy' with the couple of dancer boys that had agreed to back-up dance with her.

"One … Two … Three … Four!" Rose said as the music started.

All four boys stood where Rose told them to, and followed along as she did her dance steps.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

Came through the sound box. The speakers were pulsing as the boys slid closer to Rose.

"Leg kick … arms up … shoulders twist … make the movements sharp … push … arms down … head flick" Rose instructed as she did her movements. Focusing during these times was essential. This had to look good for Dimitri and Mason.

"We are honouring an incredible student not Queen Tatiana!" She shouted at them.

Mason had died a short time earlier and his ghost was about to finds peace but it wasn't fully peaceful so Rose was hoping that her dance would do him proud.

"From the top again!" She demanded.

**

Dimitri would have a hard time keeping this secret from Rose.

He was terrible at keeping secrets from her and if he told her this one not only would she reveal the surprise for the rest of the graduates but he wanted to show her that he was fun.

And that he did listen to new music. On occasion.

He chuckled to himself as he walked to the gym to have a bit of a workout.

There was music booming through the entire gymnasium.

Justin Timberlake's _Sexy Back_ was the song (he was proud that he could name the song, Rose would be proud too).

_Girl let me make up for the things you lack._

"Lasso … Three four … kick kick … and Slide." A female voice demanded.

He rounded the corner to see if he could get a sneaky peak at what was going on.

"Hello Guardian Belikov." Lissa said, startling him.

"Hello Princess." He said "What is going on in there?"

"Just a rehearsal that Guardian Alto is supervising." She said merrily.

"Ok then … god bye princess." He said before leaving.

**

**The night (daytime) before the graduation dance – **

"Do you think this dress is better then this dress or the other way around?" Rose asked Lissa as she held up both dresses.

"They are both black, short and they both look totally hot on you!" Lissa declared "but I think the one with lace at the top looks better!"

"Sweet, cause I was thinking' that one too, with this purse and those shoe over there." Rose said happily.

"Are you really sure about your costume though?" Lissa asked "Won't it be a bit revealing?"

"That dear Liss is why I am wearing it and before you saw my dancers will all be distracted, they won't I showed them." Rose said sitting on the bed next to Lissa.

"Ok then as long as you know that HE won't be able to resist you." She said nervously.

"Yeah I know." Rose said evilly.

"Then let's get him." Lissa said and they got dressed in their school uniform.

**

Rose arrived at training late.

"Thank-you for arriving even if you are late." Dimitri said quietly as she entered the little room.

"Oh, is it that late?" Rose joked as he looked at her from behind his book.

"I don't know you tell me." He said as he got up off the chair to start training.

Rose tired her hair back.

Dimitri grabbed her hand as she gathered her hair.

"No, today we talk." He said looking into her eyes.

"About?" she asked, wishing that they could make out in public.


	4. stage time

**Disclaimer**: in chapter 1

**Authors Note**: I am sorry this took so long but someone stole my USB and I had half of it on there, so I had to rewrite all of it! Again sorry it took so long!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! And yes I have started writing the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! xoxoxoxo

The training session took forever to end. Rose loved that thought. The thought that Dimitri hadn't wanted to fight today but to just sit and talk. Even if it was about the basic combat moves that she had been taught over the past few months.

And soon he would be able to see what she was really capable of. That she wasn't so unco. That even guardians can be sexy .

For the rest of the day Rose could only think of the night to come. And how Dimirti's jaw was going to hit the floor when he saw her.

Guardian Alto was backstage watching over the students who were about to perform.

"You need to go and get changed Rose!" she said as Rose came up in line.

"This is my costume Guardian Alto!" Rose said looking offended, as her back-up dancers were rallying behind her.

The fishnet stockings she was wearing were starting to chafe but the mini dress she was wearing needed something underneath it so that she didn't look like as slut but just like a burlesque dancer.

"She had it approved by Guardian Stanley yesterday morning." Daniel piped up. He was the lead male. Which basically meant he was living any straight man's wet dream. It was times like these he wished he was straight but he did love his boyfriend.

Rose hit Daniel bringing him back to reality. Alto was on her teeny tiny cell phone. His boyfriend Mark was performing his comedy routine on stage at the current time.

Daniel stood there staring over Alto's shoulders at Mark's finely toned ass. He started to drool causing Rose to hit him again.

"Stop that!" she whispered, nudging him.

"Stop what??" he whispered back innocently, putting his arm around her waist, never taking his eyes off Mark's ass.

"Staring at Mark's ass!" Rose whispered huskily "Fine as it may be you will get to tap that later."

Daniel nodded and turned around to face her.

"Let's do this" he said, and nodded like a bobble head. Rose just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly there was a thunderous applause.

"Our turn!" Daniel said as Mark came off the stage.

Mark walked up to Daniel with a look of pure happiness and rapped him up in his arms. Daniel loved the fact that a few laughs could make Mark so happy. Also it meant he got more 'loving'.

"Good job sexy!" Daniel said into Mark's ear as their bodies fitted into each others.

"Really? You think so?" Mark asked.

"I don't think I know!" Daniel said before he turned around and planted a kiss on Mark's cheek.

"I hate to break this love-fest up but I need to steal Daniel." Rose interrupted.

Daniel disentangled himself from Mark and walked on stage.

All the dancers were on stage and holding their positions, waiting for the curtain to go up and the music to start.

Rose walked to the back of the stage. Daniel walked to the front and gave Rose 'the signal' from his position.

As soon as his hand was out to the side she nodded at Stanley (who had shown up after Alto had called him about Rose's costume), who started the music. Then she nodded at Alto who lifted the curtain.

Rose only got a brief glance at the audience before she was blinded by the stage lights being turned on. The people she could now see were those on stage with her.

Her body started moving automatically as soon as she heard _"I'm bringing sexy back!"_


	5. in the hall

**Disclaimer: chapter one**

**Author's Note: I am sorry it is so short, I made a mistake with the last chapter and well I had to make this bit a new chapter. Oh well … here is the missing bit! Have fun reading and please review! P.S. tell you peeps (and me) if you like this story so far**

Rose burst into the Great Hall unusually loudly.

She looked around the room, her eyes searching.

As soon as her eyes found Dimitri her face lit up. Then he looked up from the plate in front of him. His face lit up for a moment till he remembered they were in public.

He calmly got to his feet and walked over to her.

"Well done." He said.

"Well done yourself" Rose said and straightened her face "Good attempt at a head spin."

"Thank-you, lovely costume." Dimitri said calmly even though he felt his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

Rose jumped him in a hug, quickly slipped a note into his pocket of his coat.

"Off now, teachers!" Dimitri whispered.

"Pockets!" she whispered back before she let go and walked out of the hall.

Dimitri pulled out the mote as he walked into a toilet cubical.

A small smug smile graced his lips as he read the cheeky note.


End file.
